


Every Last Drop

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Het, Incest, Lemon, Oneshot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Tired of seeing her brother be a pushover, Lori decides to teach him how to be a man; even if that means she has to submit to his will.





	Every Last Drop

**Author's Notes:**

Another experiment with an aggressive!Lincoln. This time Lori teaches him the finer points of "being a man." Please note that this is purely for fetish play and doesn't accurately reflect the author's views on genders and relationships.

_It is freaking erotic though..._

Enjoy~

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

Every Last Drop

Lincoln didn't know why it started. Or what had gotten into his sister's brain.

All he knew was that one day Lori Loud had called him into her room and told him it was time for him to mature.

And like, yeah, ok... that's nice and all, but he's still only eleven. He still had five years before he could drive a car.

But she didn't mean mature in age...

She looked him straight in the eye, and told him she meant _sex_.

He blushed and stammered, and she tsked.

He'd never be able to assert himself in a sexual relationship. His girlfriends would always step all over him.

He blushed even fiercer after that, but his hands clenched in anger, too.

He wouldn't be a doormat, Lori!

She laid back on the bed and put her legs apart and her arms out.

"Prove it. Right here and now, Lincoln."

He blinked.

He blinked again; his jaw opening and closing.

She grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted to to the underside of her bra cups. She unbuttoned her shorts.

"Prove you're a man, Lincoln. Take me."

His heart thumped heavily in his chest.

"I even gave you a head start."

He took a step back; confusion and fear crushing all around him.

She sniffed.

"That's exactly what I mean..."

She leaned up; stood up; moved right in front of him.

Her shirt was still tucked up on her boobs. He could see the lacy edge of her bra.

He looked away, trying to maintain decency for his psychotic sister.

"I'm going to make sure you mature, Lincoln."

He shivered as her hand touched his stomach, moving slowly down to his pants.

"Even if I have to make you..."

His breath left him as she cupped his groin.

She moaned.

He was harder than a rock. A very good start~

"... _learn to take me by force._ "

* * *

Lincoln had went to bed with haunted dreams full of his oldest sister. Touching him; speaking to him with her sultry, commanding voice… He didn't get much sleep.

Before he left his room, he even had to change his underwear. Dropping them down the laundry chute in the hall, his face burned in shame.

A fingernail trailed across his back, and the boy shivered and grew very still.

" _Why did you change your tighty whities, Linc?_ "

His breath caught as Lori's lips passed over his ear like a reaper of souls.

" _Were you dreaming about someone?_ "

He trembled.

Her claws were cupping his upper arms. She was turning him around.

He was helpless as she looked him in the eyes, pressing her leg forward to pin him to the wall by his groin.

She laid her lips on his forehead.

" _Tell me, Lincoln…_ "

She leaned forward just enough so he could look down and see inside that long thigh-length shirt she always wore to sleep in: with no bra on underneath.

" _Who were you dreaming about?_ "

She moved her other leg closer to his, her calf brushing across his leg. She pressed her foot down on his, her wiggling toes tracing around his ankle. Her lips pecked his forehead again, sliding down to his nose. Her hot breaths were puffing into his eyes, and he had no choice but to look down… straight into her shirt.

He could see all of her cleavage, and the beginnings of her swell, but nothing more.

" _Answer me, Lincoln._ "

He choked when she moved; bending her back more so he could get a better look.

He could make out her two globes swinging unrestrained in her shirt, and if he craned his neck just a little he was willing to bet he could even see her-

He shut his eyes, his mouth trembling in shame.

Lori growled. Her hands on his arms began to squeeze him, making him wince in pain.

" _Assert yourself, little boy. Who were you fucking in your dreams?_ "

He clenched his eyes tighter; and she only flexed her fingers tighter around his sore muscles.

His lips popped open to gasp, and she wasted no time in pressing the issue; wedging her knee deeper between his legs.

He was squirming against the wall.

" _Do it, Lincoln. Be a man and tell me._ "

She pressed her lips to his forehead again, with such force he felt trapped and unable to do anything take it.

" _Do it, Linc. Fucking do it now..._ "

Her body was so warm around him; he was growing used to the pain.

His eyes opened and he looked at her long, milky neck. Just a few inches away.

Her shirt was so loose, he could grab it in his hands... and one tug would have that rag torn into shreds.

He gulped and steeled his nerves.

Lori froze when his hand touched her stomach.

She leaned back and looked into his eyes.

" _Is the little boy ready to be a man?_ "

She licked her lips.

His face grew hot at the erotic sight.

" _It was you, L-Lori._ "

She felt her cheeks begin to burn, and she forced herself not to look weak... not right now.

She wouldn't lie though.

That admission made her feel _wonderful_.

She leaned into him, no longer giving him pain; rather, she was giving him her soft, warm curves.

" _What did you do to me?_ "

He licked his dry lips, feeling a sudden surge of assurance? Need? ...Power?

His hand rubbed her stomach, starting to bunch up her shirt; pulling it up a little more with each stroke...

" _You came into my room at night. You told me I could do whatever I wanted to you..._ "

Oh, God.

She felt her legs turn into jelly. Her breathing grew heavy.

She took him by the hand and led her back into her bedroom.

Leni was still asleep; her little snores filling the room with a gentle rhythm.

Lori was kneeling on her bed in just her long shirt and panties.

Lincoln was standing on the ground beside her bed in just his briefs.

They were facing each other.

Lori drew a ragged breath; licked her drying lips.

" _What did you do next in your dream?_ "

His eyes were focused on hers... but they flickered to her chest for a split second before darting away, like a timid goldfish.

She gave him a minute.

His hands clenched and his chest sucked in air.

He turned back toward her and his eyes were darker.

" _I-I took off your shirt._ "

His face was red. His eyes couldn't keep contact with hers. They'd look at her for a second before darting to her chest, to her legs, to Leni's butt, to somewhere else in the room...

" _I don't believe you, Lincoln._ "

He turned back to her, his eyes wide open.

She leaned back, placing her hands behind her on the mattress; pushing her breasts higher into prominence.

" _I won't believe you did it until you prove it to me, Linc._ "

He gulped again and turned his eyes to the floor.

Lori bit her lip.

His hands were clenching and unclenching.

His foot stepped closer to her before moving back.

He was so close to giving in...

" _Only a man would reach out and take what he wanted..._ "

His eyes turned back on hers, and Lori lost her breath.

His legs shook as he stepped forward.

She shivered as his hands grabbed the hem of her shirt.

" _R-raise your arms..._ "

Biting her lip she reached her arms out for him.

" _What are you doing, Lincoln?_ "

The shirt slipped past her panties, but he didn't stop to look at them. Not yet.

His breathing was heavy as it slid up her flat, smooth stomach.

" _T-taking what I want, Lori._ "

The shirt was catching on her perky boobs...

" _W-who do you want?_ "

Her breasts popped free, and Lincoln's body burnt up into fiery coals.

She was looking at him, but he wasn't looking at her eyes anymore.

His gaze was groping her chest, raping her nipples, taking it all inside his mind, committing her to permanent memory.

Finally, he looked up at her, and the look in his eyes was one she'd never seen from him before.

" _I want_ you."

The shirt was tugged down her arms and thrown to the ground.

" _Lincoln?_ "

He stepped closer. He put a knee on the bed as he leaned toward her. His hands were itching to touch her. So, so badly...

" _Yes?_ "

She laid back and placed her hands on her stomach. She spread her legs for him, letting him see how wet her panties were. Letting him smell her arousal, thick in the air by that point.

" _Show me what you did next..._ "

His blue eyes were black at this point. He put his other knee on the bed, and started crawling toward her, between her legs.

Lori trembled as he approached. Her fingernails dug into her alabaster skin as he towered over her. His hands came down on her ribs and she gasped.

His body was shaking, but surprisingly his hands remained steady as he stroked her sides.

His sister was so warm, so soft. Ready for him to touch, to caress, to feel in any way he wanted…

His knees were pressed together, resting in the crook of her thighs.

As he stroked her, Lori's face grew hotter. Her flush spread down her body. She pushed her hips closer to him, pressing her soaking crotch to his thighs.

Lincoln laid his palms flat, sliding them up to the bottom of her chest. His pointer fingers and thumbs slipped under them, holding them up for a better view.

So firm, yet squishy.

He flexed his hands, cupping her bosom and giving her a nice squeeze.

He loved her chest.

He laid his hands flat again and leaned forward.

Her breath caught as his weight settled on her chest.

" _L-Lincoln…_ "

His nose pressed in the valley betwixt her mounds. He took a deep smell; her strong scent of arousal, her freshly washed skin, the soapy cleanliness from her early morning show filled his lungs. He breathed in her body's scent again, letting it fill him up, letting it drive him mad.

His lips pressed down above her heart, and the girl groaned as her skin was branded with his hot mouth.

But Lincoln wasn't done yet.

His lips opened, and his tongue touched her.

And Lori _really_ started squirming then, thrusting her hips against his legs, as his lips sealed around her skin and his tongue violated her without permission. Making her his property, tasting her body like he owned it.

He marched his lips up one of her mountains, and he planted his tongue on her peak like a flag getting stabbed into the hard ground. He suckled on her, moaning as his other hand slipped over her lonely breast and squeezed her almost painfully hard.

Lori covered her mouth with her hand as his teeth scraped her nipple, as his tongue pushed against her so hard he was making use of her pliable nature. She tried her best to cover up her whimpering moans, but she did nothing to hide the gathering tears in her eyes. Her body was so hot, so on edge. She couldn't take it. She needed more.

She thrust her hips again, and her sticky underwear collided with his erection; his dick pressing so tight against his briefs, she wondered how they hadn't been torn in two.

Lincoln grunted against her breast as she thrust her pussy at his dick again, spreading her wet arousal all over his underwear. He switched breasts like dropping an old toy and grabbing something new. Immediately getting back to work, planting his tongue on her peak, he started trying to suck her breast dry.

His undies were so drenched with her arousal, and, Lori assumed, his own precum, that she was willing to bet they'd turned transparent. She didn't stop grinding him, though. She kept at it.

Her brother was curved nicely, angled right toward her. And every thrust she made, she wiggled her clit against his length. Sometimes, just to torment the both of them, she pressed her slit to his head, dug her heels into the mattress, and pressed as hard as she could. Each time, she'd make both of them gasp. Each time, his cock strained through two very thin layers of cotton…

So close to invading her and taking her virginity as the spoilers of war.

He kept sucking on her breast until she couldn't take it anymore.

" _Lincoln…_ "

He looked up at her. She could see his saliva dripping down his chin. Her breasts were covered in it. The cool air shocked her nipples, blowing across the wet surfaces and making them as hard as little pink gems.

" _Yes, Lori?_ " he husked in a deep voice full of lust.

God, she couldn't even recognize her brother. He looked the same. But his eyes were so aroused, his voice so hungry, his penis so stiff and achingly hard.

This wasn't her little brother leaning over her…

This was a man, able to do anything to her if he wanted to.

She licked her pink lips and let her neck rest on the sheets. She closed her eyes, giving herself over to all her other senses.

" _Do you know what a man does to the woman he claims?_ "

She could feel him lean up, but his hands remained affixed to her breasts.

" _Yes,_ " he growled in desperate need.

She bent her legs up, spreading them as wide as she could go.

She took a shaky breath.

" _Then, what's stopping you?_ "

His hands left her boobs.

She heard wet fabric slide down his legs.

She held her breath in anticipation as he put one hand on her hip, his nails holding her tight. He was keeping her from squirming, from fighting him, from trying to escape…

She felt his finger prod her core, poking into her slit, and she whined like a whore.

He pushed the strip of fabric to the side, and she heard him groan almost like he was in pain.

Her breath hitched as his cock unceremoniously poked her leaking slit.

Her thighs were so wet, his cock was smeared with his own lube… nothing could stop him now. It was too late to close her legs. Too late to push him off.

His tip anchored in the harbor of her sex, and then he put his hand on her other hip. Both clasped her tightly as he leaned forward.

She finally blinked her eyes open and the look in his eyes made her whimper.

" _What's going to stop me from taking you now, Lori?_ "

Before she could even open her lips, he pushed forward and parted her petals in two.

He sucked in air as his face grew warm and sweaty. His sister was so fucking hot, burning his rod like it was being doused with lava.

He looked down at the coupled sexes. He was only in an inch. Just the tip. He pushed forward and watched as another inch slipped inside.

His sister was groaning in pain, but he didn't stop.

He leaned closer to her face, his body forcing her legs back toward her chest. He took his hands off her hips and grabbed her by the ankles, and he folded her down to the mattress, pinning her under him.

Licking his lips, tasting the sweat dripping down his nose, he gave her the final word.

" _Nothing._ "

And he pulled back until he was almost all the way out…

Lori stared down at their sexes; absolutely nothing restricting her view.

And then, he pistoned forward driving his cock to the hilt, tearing her virginity away from her body like it was an old, worn rag.

She screamed in her hand as the pain exploded across her eyes, burning up and down her body. He was so fucking big; she could feel every inch of him, every ridge and vein pulsing against her walls. Her pussy whimpered and squeezed him, trying to find relief from the torment of unbearable heat and aching pain.

She watched with a tear in her eye as he pulled back, drops of red slipping down his length, until only the tip was in… and her mind marvelled as he thrust forward again, sinking all the way until his balls were pressing into her crotch. She took the whole thing in her body; _he made her take it._

Her hands fisted the sheets as he didn't give her time to adjust; barely giving her time to even breathe!

He pulled out and thrust forward, making her bed thump against the wall.

Lori couldn't stop her cries from slipping out as the pain fell away to a dull sensation overloaded by the pleasure of his ceaseless invasion in her pussy.

Lincoln leaned forward, surging to the hilt, and using his leverage to press her feet to the mattress. She was bent as far as he could make her go, and he leaned down to capture her lips with his.

Now, instead of waking up the whole house, when he pulled back and slammed his cock in so deep he struck her cervix, he swallowed her screams of pleasure as his tongue dueled with hers.

He pulled back and drove forward again, bending himself into a rainbow, straining to get as deep as he could go with every thrust.

She loved it; her whole body twitching and rocking pleasantly as his cock ravaged her core.

" _L-Lori…!_ " he called out in need.

She looked up at him, her view shaky and moving as her whole body rocked under his swift hammering.

" _Y-yes?_ " she asked, breathless and unfocused.

God, he was fucking her good.

" _A-are you ready to become… ah! …a w-woman?_ "

His breathless lips were ghosting over hers as they spoke in urgent need; their bodies careening over the edge of no return.

Lori gasped as he struck her womb again and again; not letting up, not stopping… _fucking her with wild abandon._

" _T-tell me what I, nnghhh-ahhh~_ " She bowed her back as well as she could from her pinned position as he pressed all the way inside and twisted his hips around, scraping all around her walls. " _W-what do I need to do to become your woman?_ "

He stopped grinding and pulled back, panting for oxygen.

" _I need you to…_ "

He drove in her again, rocking her to the very core; her neck bowed as a silent scream slipped from her lips. That long, kissable neck exposed itself to him. He re-gripped her ankles, bringing them back up so her thighs pressed to his chest. He laid his cheek on her calf muscles and kissed her sweaty skin. He hugged her legs tightly and began moving again, in a different rhythm.

No longer hard and fast; but slow and steady. Pulling back to the tip, until her pussy lips were barely holding onto him; and then, pushing her flower apart and stuffing every last inch he had inside until his balls, churning with cum, were pressed up against her.

" _You need..._ "

She gasped as his cock struck her again; arching and bending under him like a tree suffering through a powerful, life-changing storm.

" _To beg me to cum in you._ "

His slow thrusts were striking her womb each time; driving her mad with heat; making her throw all caution to the wind.

Her brother was finally becoming a man, _her_ man.

Nothing else mattered now, but becoming _his_ woman.

She'd fucking do anything to make that happen, including beg for him to fuck her like a little cumslut.

" _L-Linc?_ "

Her voice was so gentle, but so needy; the tone alone made his dick throb deep in her well.

" _Will you cum in my tight pussy?_ "

His slow, deep thrusts picked up just a little.

" _Please fill me up with your yummy cum!_ "

His thrusts picked up _a lot_ , starting to fill the room with heavy slaps of skin on naked skin.

" _Give it to me, Lincoln…_ "

She could feel him growing, throbbing, itching to stuff her full with his baby batter.

He opened his eyes and focused on her; squeezing her legs tighter to his chest, he leaned forward, bending her like a perfect V. Leaving her pussy unable to be saved no matter what she did, he pounded away at her; not stopping; going quicker; getting desperate for release…

" _Fill me up with your cum!_ "

She moaned obscenely loud as he doubled his pace; making wild jabs at her womb with his breeding stick.

" _Ah! Give it to me!_ "

He shook violently as he held onto her legs tight…

" _Fuck…_ " he cried as he slammed all the way to the hilt and burst inside her womb with a gush of hot cum.

" _Ah! More, baby, give me more!_ "

Fuck…

He jerked back, feeling another wave of cum rushing up his dick, and slammed home right as it shot out.

Lori moaned like a greedy kitten as he mated her to him, as he bred her.

He fell forward against her legs; her pussy was squeezing and milking his cock for every last drop he could give her.

" _Mmm~_ " she arched her back, managing to slip him inside just a _little_ deeper, and she could feel all that naughty cum slishing around her walls.

Her pussy lips made a tight seal around him; she was doing her part of the deal and keeping every bit of his cum in her body. Being a good little woman for her _man_.

When he had nothing left to give, and his legs grew too weak to hold him up, he slipped out and rolled onto his side.

Lori pulled him to her, laying his head on her breast.

She kissed his forehead.

" _I knew you could do it, Linc, if you just asserted yourself._ "

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

He could feel warmth, but he understood what she was truly trying to showing him.

" _I'm your woman now, Lincoln._ "

She kissed his temple.

" _And anytime you feel the urge to be a man…_ "

She kissed his cheek.

" _You can find me…_ "

Kissed his nose.

" _And you can fuck me as much as you want._ "

Kissed his chin.

" _Anywhere._ "

The corner of his mouth.

" _Anytime._ "

Her nose tilted beside his as her lips ghosted over his panting lips.

" _Because that's what a man does. He finds a woman, and he fucks her, and he fills her up with his cum until she gets knocked up._ "

She laid her lips on his; their sweaty bodies tangling together as they cooled down from their coupling.

But soon, he was ready for more.

And he didn't ask.

He pressed against her, and she rolled over onto her stomach.

" _Are you gonna be a man, Lincoln?_ " she asked as she wiggled her ass at him, still lying flat on the bed.

He didn't need to answer as he mounted her because his dick did the talking for him.

He was gonna be a man alright, and Lori was gonna take it.

Every last drop.


End file.
